Enough
by WraithRaider
Summary: Out on a supply run, Rick once again puts himseslf in danger and Daryl has finally had enough.
1. Chapter 1

Enough. Daryl Dixon had had enough. He stared in disbelief as Rick, for the umpteenth time, put himself in harm's way. Damn. Damn. Damn. "What the hell is he doing?" Daryl thought as he headed in Rick's direction.

The supply run had started like any other; Daryl, Rick, and Glenn had headed into the town Daryl had found while hunting a few days ago. There didn't seem to be much walker activity. Rick had immediately made a beeline for the grocery store, while Glenn headed towards the town's drugstore. Daryl slowly made his way down the street, bow in hand, scanning for any signs of danger.

When he heard Rick's shout, his heart sank and he sprinted towards the front entrance of the grocery store. Daryl's breathing stopped as he burst through the door. Rick had obviously not done the best job of sweeping and clearing the store, as he was currently surrounded by a small herd of walkers. Daryl loaded an arrow and took aim, bringing down the walker closest to Rick. He quickly fired three more times, and then took out two more with his knife. Rick killed the last walker, his knife sinking into its head with a sickening squish.

The danger now eliminated, Daryl quickly retrieved his arrows and surveyed the scene. Rick had killed four walkers to his six. Not bad, Daryl thought. For about two seconds he admired Rick's handiwork, his admiration quickly switching to anger.

"Jesus Rick, what were you thinking? Did you even attempt to clear the store?"

Rick turned at Daryl's tone. "Yes, I attempted to clear the store. How could I have known there was a mini herd in the damn freezer?" Rick retorted.

Daryl just stared at him silently, which after several moments began to make Rick feel uncomfortable. He fidgeted under the intense gaze. "What?!"

That was it. Something inside of Daryl snapped. He grabbed Rick's arm and roughly pushed him towards the checkout counter. "Daryl, what the hell?" Rick yelled as he was slammed against the metal.

"Shut up, Rick!" Daryl bent Rick over the counter, pinning him down with a hand on the back of his neck. Rick tried to rear up, but was pushed down again, banging his forehead on the cool metal surface of the counter. "Daryl.." Rick began, but was cut off by sharp slap to the back of his head. "I said shut up," Daryl growled menacingly. "Put your hands on the counter, stay bent over, and keep your fucking mouth shut."

Rick wasn't sure what was going on, the only thing he was sure of was that Daryl was pissed. He slowly brought his hands to rest palms down on the counter on either side of his head and waited. He heard Daryl moving around behind him and nearly got up to see what he was doing when he felt the first hit. Rick tried to rise again, sure that Daryl Dixon had just spanked him with a belt, but was firmly held in position by Daryl's hand. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at Daryl.

"Teaching you a lesson." Rick yelped when the belt hit him a second time. "I am tired of you going off all half cocked and nearly getting yourself killed." Another blow. "You don't pay attention to your surroundings." SMACK! "You're too busy worrying 'bout everyone else to worry 'bout yourself." SMACK! "What would happen to your boy and Li'l Asskicker if you get yourself killed?" SMACK! "You're too important to the group." SMACK! "I got your back and follow your orders on everything." SMACK! "But you're gonna follow me on this, Rick" SMACK! "Don't you know what you mean to them?" SMACK!

Rick was close to crying, but he held it in. He didn't let anyone see him cry, he couldn't be seen as weak, and he certainly would not cry in front of Daryl Dixon. He tensed, waiting for another blow to fall, but it never came. Instead he felt hot breath on his ear as Daryl leaned in close whispering "What you mean to me?" He shivered as Daryl nuzzled his neck. Then nothing.

"Hey Glenn, had a little trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle. Right, Rick?"

Rick slowly raised his chest from the counter, turning to see Daryl fingering his belt, a sly smirk on his face. Glenn stood in the doorway, stuffing medicine packages into his backpack. "Yeah, we're good, let's see what we can take back to the others." Glenn started down an aisle, grabbing cans and boxes. Rick went towards the cereal aisle, brushing past Daryl. His chest tightened when he heard Daryl's voice, low and promising. "We ain't done with our little talk, Rick."

**A/N So thinking this may be just a one shot, but I might continue, not sure yet. What do you think?**


	2. Lesson 2

"And then a bunch of walkers came out of the back. One nearly got Rick, but Maggie took it out." Rick groaned to himself as he heard Glenn talking. Please don't let Daryl be in the group that Glenn was addressing, Rick thought. Daryl was already pissed off at him for the grocery store last week. Hell, he had spanked Rick's ass like a disobedient child. It was humiliating, not to mention confusing, since Rick was sure that Daryl had come on to him afterwards. Not that he would ever bring it up to Daryl. If he had misread the situation and Daryl's actions and asked him about it, he had no doubt Daryl would kick his ass all over the prison. But if he was right, well, he didn't know what to do.

As Rick rounded the corner and joined the group gathered in the common area, he noticed that Daryl was indeed there. He chanced a quick look to gauge Daryl's mood. Damn. Daryl was staring at him through hooded eyes and he looked angry. Rick looked away, not wanting to meet Daryl's eyes. The situation on his, Glenn, and Maggie's run wasn't even his fault. He _had_ been paying attention and had just gone to Maggie's aid, but he could tell that Daryl thought otherwise. He kept walking and went straight through and to his cell. Rick flopped down on his cot, throwing an arm across his eyes.

"Guess you didn't learn your lesson the first time."

Rick was so startled that he fell off the cot, banging his knee on the floor. "Damn," he muttered as he rubbed his knee. Glancing up, he found Daryl just inside his cell leaning against the door. Then he noticed the belt in his hands.

Rick swallowed hard even as he tried to scramble away. Daryl quickly reached him and easily slammed him face down on his cot. "Daryl, stop…"

"Shut up, Rick. Maybe I didn't get my point across last time. Sure gonna now," Daryl said, gripping Rick's neck in one hand as the other fumbled to undo Rick's pants.

As soon as Rick felt the hand move to his fly he started to fight. But he was no match for Daryl and soon his pants and underwear had been yanked down around his thighs. The first thing Rick felt was the cool air on his exposed ass followed by a smack of Daryl's belt. He yelped and got another hit in response.

"Suggest you be quiet. Wouldn't want someone to come in and find you like this, would you? Wouldn't want Carl to come in here." Rick shook his head no. Another smack of the belt and Rick did his best not to make any noise.

Daryl continued silently smacking Rick with his belt until his ass was bright red. Rick was breathing heavily. "It wasn't my fault," he whispered.

"I know." Daryl knelt down next to Rick, rubbing a hand over the heated skin of his behind. "But you're still getting yourself into trouble that ain't all together necessary." Daryl reached around Rick's waist to pull up his pants and his hand brushed over the hard on that Rick hadn't even realized was there. He flinched and turned his head away, embarrassed.

Daryl chuckled, fastening Rick's pants then rising to leave. "Better take of that," he called over his shoulder as he left the cell.

**Yes, I know it's short, but I still hope you enjoy it! **


	3. Surroundings

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

**Velvetrope: Yeah, the first spanking was a spur of the moment thing on Daryl's part. As for the second one, yes Daryl did seem a little cold. They're still in the prison and this fic is definitely set way before Daryl's touchy feely moments with Beth, so he's not the best at expressing any emotion other than anger. **

Rick Grimes was a coward, plain and simple. He was confused about Daryl's actions as of late and even more confused by his own reactions. Over the last few days he had done his best to avoid Daryl. Hell, he had been hiding from Daryl. He finally admitted that to himself after Carl had asked if he and Daryl had had a fight. He needed to get a grip because if Carl noticed his behavior than it was more than likely that someone else in the group had too. And considering that Rick himself wasn't sure what was going on between him and the resident redneck, it was definitely not something he wanted to discuss with everyone.

In an effort to avoid Daryl without it looking like he was avoiding Daryl, Rick had taken extra shifts on watch- which is exactly where Daryl found him. Rick drew in a shaky breath as Daryl climbed the ladder and entered the tower. He knew there was no avoiding Daryl now and held his breath as Daryl studied him. "Hey."

Rick let out the breath and eyed Daryl nervously. "Uh, hey." Daryl continued to stare at Rick silently. Rick shifted back and forth, calculating the distance between him and the tower door, knowing that escape was impossible because Daryl stood in the way.

Daryl stepped forward and Rick involuntarily stepped back. Daryl laugh quietly as Rick bumped into the wall. "S'matter, Sheriff?" Rick continued to stare awkwardly at him. "Time for another lesson." Rick, ducking his head, actually blushed as Daryl approached him. "I haven't done anything," he quietly protested.

"This is a lesson about your surroundings. Tell me what you see to the east."

Daryl made no further move towards him, so Rick calmed a bit and peered out of the tower. "A few walkers on the fence," he stated.

"How 'bout the west?"

"Nothing, just the woods," Rick said. He gasped as Daryl grabbed him around the throat, slamming him back against the wall. Daryl turned Rick's head to the side as his lips latched onto Rick's neck. Rick began struggling as he felt a hand drop to his pants.

"Stay still," Daryl hissed as he undid Rick's pants, pushing them down just below his groin. He grasped Rick's cock and started stroking. "I want you to really look at your surroundings, Rick. Tell me again what you see to the east." Rick groaned as Daryl stroked him harder, but managed to turn his head. "Four walkers on the fence," he moaned. "And?" Daryl prompted. "Three more about a hundred yards out."

"Good," Daryl said. Rick wasn't sure what felt better at that moment, Daryl's hand on his cock or his single word of praise. Maybe the hand, Rick thought, because as soon as Daryl removed it Rick almost begged for Daryl to touch him again.

He got his wish a second later when Daryl dropped to his knees in front of Rick and promptly swallowed his cock. Rick had to stop himself from yelling out. It had been so long since anyone had touched him, himself included. There just wasn't the time or the privacy. He groaned in protest when Daryl pulled off of him with a pop. "What do you see to the west?" Daryl asked. "The woods," Rick started, but lost his train of thought as Daryl once again took him in his mouth. Rick's hand fluttered to Daryl's head and he threaded his fingers through his hair. "Uh, can't see 'em, but can hear some walkers in that direction." Daryl sucked harder and brought his hand up to massage Rick's balls. "Oh god….. Maggie and Glenn are in the north tower… I see Carol in the main yard….. fuck….. there's some walkers on the north fence…. Jesus Daryl, I'm gonna cum."

And he did, his balls tightening, he felt his cock release. Daryl swallowed down each spurt of cum and Rick felt his legs go weak. He felt strong hands on each thigh, supporting him. After a few minutes, Daryl stood up, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Rick composed himself, letting out a shaky breath, buttoning his pants up and straightening his shirt. He looked at Daryl shyly. "So, I, uh, didn't think you were into guys."

"M'not," Daryl replied.

"But I don't understand," Rick started, the confusion clear on his face.

"Do I strike you as a people person?"

"No, you do not," Rick stated shaking his head.

"I like who I like," Daryl countered. "Didn't care for most people before the world went to shit and you know damn well I only like a few people now." Rick's mouth dropped open as Daryl closed in and kissed him lightly on the tip of the nose. "I just like you more than most." Then he shoved him out of the way and started down the ladder. "Don't expect no flowers or shit."


	4. Revelations

Daryl didn't bring him flowers. He brought him seeds for the garden. He brought him a new knife. He brought him ammo. He started to teach Carl how to track. He found pacifiers for Judith. Daryl continued to have Rick's back. He provided food for the group. It made them feel safe when Daryl was around. And Daryl went out of his way to be helpful, albeit not always in the nicest way. But nevertheless, Daryl cared about these people. They were his family. Daryl Dixon may have been the sweetest man left on earth. And only Rick Grimes knew it.

Just yesterday, Rick was walking through the prison when Daryl's voice, low and calming, stopped him short. Who the hell was Daryl talking to? He never talked to anyone for any period of time unless totally necessary. Rick quietly crept to the corner and peered into the room. He was taken aback when he saw Daryl cradling his daughter. And Judith just stared up at him as if enthralled by his voice.

"You know what, Li'l Asskicker? You're easy to talk to. No asking me about my past or to talk about my feelings. No reason to drag up that shit 'cepting for someone to feel sorry for ya. But there is a point to our little talk." Daryl smiled as the baby's hands moved to his face, fingers rubbing the stubble on his chin. "See when I was little, didn't matter much to my pa. He was a mean sum'a'bitch and only cared 'bout getting drunk. He let me know I wasn't worth much, wouldn't amount to nothin'." Daryl shifted the baby in his arms and Rick quietly shifted from foot to foot. He always knew that Daryl had it hard as a kid, but to hear him voice it made it all too real.

"Only attention my daddy gave me was when he was whipping my ass. But you're daddy, he's special. He even makes a piece of shit like me feel like I matter. He makes me feel like…." Daryl swallowed hard. "Hell, he just makes me feel."

At that the baby kicked out, her little foot pushing against Daryl's cheek. He giggled, Daryl Dixon actually giggled. "That how you feel about it? Anyway, you're daddy…" Daryl paused as if trying to find the words and Rick held his breath. "Your daddy is the best man I know. You know what…I'll make you a promise, baby girl, you're daddy's always busy taking care of everyone else. Gotta tell ya, drives me crazy, feels like someone's gotta hold of my heart and is squeezing it every time he goes out." The baby smiled and reached for Daryl's face again and he kissed her tiny hand. "I promise ya to take care of him. God knows, someone's gotta." Daryl had spoken so low that Rick almost didn't hear the words. He peeked around the wall and saw Judith grasp Daryl's finger and stick it in her mouth. Daryl's laugh caught Rick by surprise. It was deep and rich and made Rick smile. "Come on, girl, gotta get ya back before Beth comes looking for you." Daryl strode out of the room and Rick crept back to his cell, a smile on his face.


	5. Love?

Damn, but Rick was tired. It had been a long day and there were an unusually large number of walkers on the fence. No one could figure out why there were so many all of a sudden, but they had spent the day clearing them out. And the run today hadn't gone as planned.

Rick had been extra careful about clearing the house. They moved quietly through the house, checking each room for walkers. The house was empty so they started checking for any supplies that they could use. Rick and Maggie collected several cans of food and first aid supplies, as well as some clean clothes and headed to the two story house that Daryl and Glen had gone into.

Maggie went into the house, but Rick hung back, a slight noise drawing his attention. He crept towards the side of the house, his steps soft on the tall grass. He reached the back of the house and peered into the yard. A walker, what had once been a teenage boy, was crouched over eating the entrails of a dog. Rick began to slowly back away, but stopped short when he heard the distinct shuffle of another walker to his right. He spun around and found that it was not one, but two walkers closing in on him. His first thought was that he had no idea where they had come from as they were definitely not there before. His next thought was that Daryl was going to be so pissed at him.

Rick shot the closest walker in the head, the noise drawing the boy in the yard towards him. The other walker reached out to grasp Rick, but he shot that one too. The boy, who seemed to be a fresh turn, moved quickly and grabbed at the back of Rick's shirt. Rick struggled to get away, twisting away from the thing's mouth. It moved awkwardly, causing Rick to stumble and fall to the ground, the walker falling on top of him. He was sure this was the end when the walker suddenly went limp, collapsing on top of him.

Daryl was next to him, yanking the arrow from the walker's head and pulling Rick up roughly. Rick ventured to look at Daryl and could tell how angry he was. Daryl refused to look rick in the eye, turning on his heel and grumbling, "Get your shit and let's go."

Everyone was happy to see the group return. They had collected several much needed supplies and some luxuries. Daryl hadn't spoke to Rick the entire ride back to the prison and Rick didn't know how to approach him or if he even should. He finally decided to leave it be for the moment and let Daryl cool off.

Daryl had other plans.

As Rick entered his cell, he was roughly slammed against the wall. "Don't ever do something stupid like that again!"

"That wasn't my fault," Rick protested.

Daryl gripped Rick's shirt with both hands and got right in his face. "You could have died, Grimes," Daryl accused. His voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "Don't do that to me." Then his lips were on Rick's and Rick could do nothing but part his own lips and give into Daryl.

Daryl's hands dropped from Rick's shirt only long enough to rip it open and pull it from his body. It was carelessly tossed to the floor and Daryl's hands then dropped to Rick's pants, quickly undoing them, hands plunging inside to firmly grip Rick's cock. Rick groaned as Daryl started to stroke him, his own hands pulling at Daryl's pants. Soon both were naked, save Daryl's t-shirt, and on Rick's cot.

Daryl slicked his fingers with some lotion he had grabbed and began to swirl them around Rick's pucker. He sucked on Rick's neck as a distraction as he slowly pushed one in. Rick tensed slightly, then relaxed as Daryl slowly moved it in and out. Another soon followed and Daryl began to scissor them, stretching Rick's opening. Rick moaned as Daryl continued to finger fuck him. He whined when the fingers where removed, but stiffened as he felt Daryl position himself between his legs. The head of Daryl's erection was pushing at Rick's hole and Rick felt a bubble of panic rise as he had never been with a man before.

Daryl turned Rick's face toward him with a gentle hand on his cheek. "If you tell me to stop, I'll stop. You're safe with me, Rick." Rick stared at Daryl as if searching for something. Daryl stared back, his intense eyes boring into Rick. "You're always safe with me." Rick nodded. Daryl's mouth covered his lips and swallowed his gasp as Daryl pushed in, stopping only when he was totally sheathed in the warm body below him.

Daryl held himself still, wanting to give Rick time to adjust to him being inside. Rick's hands moved to grip Daryl's biceps and he squeezed tightly. Only when Rick's grip loosened did Daryl withdraw slowly until just the tip was in, only to push back in quickly. Rick moaned as Daryl set the pace, thrusting in and out of Rick's body. He changed the angle and something inside Rick exploded with pleasure. Daryl's hand quickly covered Rick's mouth, muffling the noises Rick was making. He continued pumping into Rick, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Rick knew he wouldn't last much longer and reached between his and Daryl's body to stroke himself. He panted behind Daryl's hand as he felt his balls tighten up and then explode, coating both of their stomachs with his cum. Daryl followed soon after, the spasm of Rick's muscles having pushed him to his own orgasm. He collapsed on top of Rick, both men breathing heavily.

Daryl rolled off of Rick and lay beside him. Rick laid there, letting his breathing return to normal. Daryl punched at a pillow with his hand, squishing it into the shape he wanted and then seemed to settle in. Rick cleared his throat. "Uh, aren't you going to leave?"

"Why?"

Rick shifted a little. "I, um, just didn't know if you wanted everyone knowing about us."

"Ain't none of their damn business. 'Sides I'll be awake long before anyone else." Then Daryl pulled Rick against him, pushed his head down on his chest, and rested his chin on the top of Rick's head. Rick fell asleep feeling safe and peaceful-no nightmares, no ghosts, no walkers.

Rick awoke to see Daryl leaving his bed. He was feeling a bit confused this morning.

"So," Rick started, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he pulled it on, "what the hell are we?"

Daryl pulled his jeans on. "What the fuck you want me to say to ya, Grimes?"

Rick thought about. What did he want? Did he really expect or even want flowery words of love from Daryl Dixon? He finally settled on one question, not even sure if he really wanted to know the answer. "Do you love me?"

Daryl laughed as he pulled Rick off the bed and into his arms. "Well, I don't hate ya."

Rick grinned. "I don't hate you too."


End file.
